This is a short-term feasibility study to test the hypothesis that rhIGF-1 treatment increases serum IGF-1, enhances bone formation, and is clinically useful in the treatment of idiopathic osteoporosis, a bone disease characterized by low serum IGF-1 and impaired osteoblastic indices.